New and returning Player's Guide
= Welcome to Tap Titans 2. = The Dark Lord has betrayed the Sword Master and wrecks havoc among the team. You, the Sword Master, begins again his adventure against the Titans. Starting off Tap to attack the titan. Once it is dead, you will receive gold. Gold is used to upgrade your Sword Master and buy heroes. You will be tapping for a bit, but it does get easier as time goes on. As you continue throughout the stages, you will start to gain heroes and unlock your first pet, Nova. Your first goal will be getting to stage 110, or more if you joined a clan, and prestiging then. The farther you have made your first prestige be, the more relics you will earn which means more artifacts. When you prestige, you will start back at level 1 and your heroes will be gone. Some things stay after a prestige such as your pets, relics, artifacts and Skill Points. Since you now have relics, you will click on the Buy Artifact button. This will select a random artifact from the list to be yours to use. Now, certain Artifacts are good, and some are bad. If you roll Book of Shadows and/or Boots of Hermes, then you have the most helpful artifacts in the game. These will help you so much with all future progress that you are about to make. If you do not get these, then don't worry, you can salvage the artifacts, for the cost of diamonds, to reroll them, but it is recommended to only roll artifacts that are Tier F, completely useless. It isn't necessary to try and get these two artifacts as it is completely random from what you will get. You might otherwise salvage stuff you really want later on, and not have the relics to buy it back when you find out how handy it is. Book of Shadows is guaranteed to be your 30th one anyway. From here on, you will find it slightly easier to reach your Max Stage, and push even farther than that. Your skill tree will not really matter at the lower stages, because a specific build cannot tailor to you yet, as well as not having enough artifacts. However, it's usually most efficient to dump points in the Warlord tree (read in-game skill descriptions). Don't worry though, as you progress, you will gain more Skill Points, and more artifacts to eventually find yourself in a position to choose a build type. At the time this guide was written, Clan Ship Heart of Midas type build is at it's prime, majority of the players are using it. Pushing stages If you joined a high level clan, e.i. 800, you will be able to push to stage 4,000 in 1-2 days and it only gets easier for you. Clans help you with being able to prestige with a better start instead of having to start off at stage one each time, yikes. You can use optimizers, such as this one, to help you optimize your artifact levels, this will help you gain a better advantage in terms of pushing and tournaments.